Unlikely Partnerships
by oOCrEeDrOcKsOo
Summary: When Hermione falls in love with Draco, but vows to keep it a secret. Someone she loves dearly is taken away from her.
1. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Collision

Diagon Alley was packed with shoppers, it being only a few days until students would arrive back at Hogwarts. Short witches, tall wizards and all the other sorts crowded the long alley, littering the street with loose papers or even gifts. Brightly colored bags bobbed past, attached to trolleys and carts. A small groups of boys and girls surrounded the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' came from all of the little ones. Older kids just gasped, regreting their unwealthiness.  
  
Draco Malfoy pushed through the crowd to see what they had been gazing at. His gaze settled upon the broom before him. A Firebolt Flame, the best broom made so far. He pushed closer until he was up against the glass, his eyes unmoving and cold. He ran a hand along the glass, a smile playing along his lips.  
  
"Draco! Where are you, my boy?"came a smooth voice from somewhere in the crowd.  
  
"Over here father!"called Draco.  
  
Lucius Malfoy pushed himself through the crowd, shooting hasty looks at various 'Mudbloods' in the crowd. Over his years he had learned to recognise them just by their scent. He could sense and smell magic. He ran a hand through his long, slicked back blonde hair, his eyes shifting from child to child in search of Draco. He spotted the silver-blonde haired boy, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"What is it that you're wanting now, Draco?" asked Lucius quietly.  
  
"The new Firebolt, Father," replied Draco.  
  
"Well. Take your key and head off to Gringott's. You can get enough money for new robes and the broom," demanded Lucius.  
  
"Alright, Father," replied Draco as a grin crossed his face.  
  
Draco turned and took off at a run, his eyes focused on the ground before, so he wouldn't trip. His emerald green traveling cloak blew swiftly in the wind as he bounded towards the bank, only to come to a huge suprise. Draco came to a sudden hault as he hit something that felt like a brick wall. He fell to the ground in pain, his arm scraping against the gravel. A large figure loomed over him, a ruddy black beard and ratty brown cloak stood out upon his pale face.  
  
"Hagrid! You bloody old fool! Get out of my way!"demanded Draco.  
  
"I'd think yeh would talk a bit more nicely to a teacher, boy," replied Hagrid.  
  
"You're not worthy of it, Mudblood. You're not worthy of shining my shoes!" retorted Draco.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you, Malfoy!" came a familiar voice from within Hagrid's shadow. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Shuddering Touch

Out of the darkness stepped a tall boy, disheveled black hair scattered over his head, taped up glasses resting upon his nose. His bright green eyes stood out against his paler than average skin. He carried a few bags, the contents within well hidden. His eyes locked onto Draco's a distasteful scowl crossing his face. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at him.  
  
"Apologize to Hagrid right now," demanded Harry Potter.  
  
"No.," stated Draco," I don't have to..."  
  
"Oh yes you do. You bloody fool!"shouted Ron Weasly.  
  
"Bloody fool? BLOODY FOOL!?" repeated Draco, "Are you talking to yourself Weasly?"  
  
"No. I'm talking to YOU!" Ron shouted.  
  
"All three of yeh quiet down. We need to get going Harry, ron, Hermione," interrupted Hagrid.  
  
"Granger?! The Mudblood's here?!" shouted Draco.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call myself a Mudblood. Now would I, Draco?" questioned Hermione as she stepped from the shadows.  
  
Her once staticy hair was now smooth and straight, her milky brown eyes standing out upon her face. She wore beautiful velvet robes in different shades of dark blue. She stepped between Harry and Ron and glared at Draco.  
  
"You'll always be a Mudblood Granger," he snapped,"There's no doubt in it."  
  
"Maybe I'll always be a MUGGLE, Draco, but I'm still a witch. A far better witch than you are as a wizard," she snapped.  
  
Harry and Ron simply rolled their eyes, turning and setting off after Hagrid who had fled to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Come on 'Mione!" called Ron and Harry in unison while they jogged away.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, boys!" called Hermione.  
  
Draco glared at her and turned walking towards Gringott's again.  
  
"Wait!" she called, swinging her hand out before him. She rested it gently against his chest.  
  
Draco felt himself shudder, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me, Mudblood!!" he shouted, pushing her hand off of his chest as he took off. He bounded away, his eyes set on Gringott's yet again. 


End file.
